Pardonne moi
by Jess Gates
Summary: Él le pudo haber dado cualquier capricho que quisiera con tan solo decirlo pero nunca le dio lo que más necesito y eso era amor, curiosamente él siendo el país del amor no pudo dar amor a su pequeño. El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a caminar al vacío. Su vida siempre había sido insignificante y sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Ya había decidido que lo haría.


**Hola aqui me tienen con mi primera historia de Hetalia y que mejor que iniciar con esta pareja tan perfecta**

**Pd: Hetalia tristemente no me pertenece, solo esta historia**

* * *

Maldecía su suerte, y la maldeciría por toda su eternidad. Si tan solo le hubiera prestado más atención, si no lo hubiera tratado tan mal, si todos le hubieran dedicado una sonrisa y le hubieran dado a atender que no era invisible a sus ojos pero no él vivía a la sombra de ese estúpido y solo él tenía la culpa de que su pequeño terminara así, nunca lo defendió solo lo dejo pasar como a todo. Se limpió las lágrimas que le impedían ver bien y siguió corriendo buscándolo con todas sus esperanzas, tal vez no era muy tarde. Él le pudo haber dado cualquier capricho que quisiera con tan solo decirlo pero nunca le dio lo que más necesito y eso era amor, curiosamente él siendo el país del amor no pudo dar amor a su pequeño.

Temía llegar tarde, temía no poder verlo más y que lo último que recordara de él fuera dejarlo solo como siempre hacía. No sabía que tanto sufrimiento tenia él en su joven corazón y sin duda se sentía culpable por dejar que Inglaterra se lo llevara, por dejar que Estados Unidos lo golpeara y dejar que todos los demás países lo pisotearan, sabía muy bien que le había fallado, lo había visto como poco a poco se estaba lanzando a la oscuridad y él no hizo nada por evitarlo solo fue un espectador más. Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y finalmente lo vio en uno de esas montañas mirando al vacío. _Todavía tengo tiempo_. Pensó y corrió mucho más rápido, como si sus energías hubieran sido renovadas.

El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a caminar al vacío. Su vida siempre había sido insignificante y sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Ya había decidido que lo haría, pero lo retraso cuanto pudo tal vez esperando que alguien llegara a evitarlo, pero sabía que nadie vendría. Recordaba haber dejado una nota en la mesa de la casa de su hermano pero probablemente no la vería o simplemente la tomaría como una broma y le restaría importancia como solo Estados Unidos podía hacer. Volvió a ver el cielo, era un día hermoso. Ya nacería un nuevo país para su territorio, tal vez ese nuevo país tuviera una vida más gratificante o tal vez su hermano tomaría todo su territorio formando un gran imperio, pero a decir verdad no le importaba lo que pasaría con todo eso, siguió cortando la distancia entre el vacío y el mismo cuando un grito desgarrador hizo que parara y se sorprendió que fuera Francia.

_–_Mon amour pardonne moi, Matthew pardonne moi, je ne sais pas!_–_ se disculpaba el francés pero el rubio lo miraba confundido sin saber por qué se disculpaba. Francis lo abrazo con fuerza y siguió llorando con más fuerza–. Yo no quería que llegaras a esto, te he fallado yo lo sé, pardonne moi mon petit–el francés seguía llorando.

_–_J'ai choisi ce–le dijo el canadiense serio–deja de preocuparte Francia digo Francis–se corrigió solo ellos tenían la costumbre de llamarse por los nombres.

_–_Je ne vais pas laisser! –le prohibio en frances y se abrazo mas fuerte de él–Je t'aime Matthew.

El canadiense se quedó en shock por la confesión de Francia, sin saber muy bien que hacer, no cualquiera recibe una declaración de amor el mismo día que se iba a suicidar. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que Francia le limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra lo seguía abrazando. Finalmente después de todo ese rato el canadiense correspondió el abrazo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro y llorando más fuerte_–.__Ya no sé qué más hacer Francis, estoy tan solo y perdido.__ –__le dijo entre llanto y llanto. __Es mi culpa si no lo hubiera dejado así por tanto tiempo, es mi culpa mi amor. __Pensó el francés._

–Ma faute, ma faute_–se culpó el frances acariciándole el pelo rubio–Pero ya no estarás solo mi amor_–le dijo mientras le besaba la cabeza y le levantaba la cabeza para depositar un tierno beso en los labios del canadiense que lo respondió–Te amo Matt, te amo mucho.

–J'ai aussi–le respondió el canadiense escondiendo su cara sonrojada en el pecho del francés.

* * *

**je ne sais pas: yo no sabia**  
**J'ai choisi ce: yo escogi esto**  
**Je ne vais pas laisser: no te voy a dejar**  
**ma faute: mi culpa**

**Y esas creo son las mas complicadas de enterder, que dicen me merezco un rewiew?**

**Saludos Jess**


End file.
